


My One, My Only

by theloststarphounix



Series: Bunnicula: Memoirs From the Orlock Apartment [1]
Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Reincarnation, but its only random and oc characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloststarphounix/pseuds/theloststarphounix
Summary: Bunnicula has lived for many centuries and for most of them, he was alone. But there was someone, no matter the era or circumstances, he always seem to find him. His love. His One.
Relationships: Bunnicula/Chester (Bunnicula), Bunnicula/Others
Series: Bunnicula: Memoirs From the Orlock Apartment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784995
Comments: 27
Kudos: 19





	My One, My Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Photos and Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346465) by [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person). 



> 5/16: Edited and also! This work is actually inspired by another and I added it as well. I can't believe I forgot omg
> 
> I'm back! A bit sooner than I expected, but I'm taking just a small break from Fever Pitch since I've been working it and only it for almost three weeks now. I decided to stop before I got a burnout and wanted to explore some other possibilities with Bunnicula and Chester. And this in particular, has been popping up in my head for the past couple of days.
> 
> I sat down last night and wrote this out and made a few tweaks this morning. I also did a bit of lore exploration with Bunnicula himself since I always get interested with vampires and ones backstory. Hope that's alright.
> 
> This could be seen as an AU, but it could also be somewhat cannon with the show? I mean, this isn't the most farfetched thing they made lol
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Prompt: Past Lives/Reincarnation

Immortality. Eternity. 

These two words held infinite possibilities and measures of time.

Bunnicula didn’t know the lengths of eternity - how long it was and when it would reach the end if there even was one. The measure of time and the universe was of no concern to him. He has lived for a long time and seen the rise and fall of many empires and he figures that he will continue to do so. Day and night blended so seamlessly together that he barely noticed the passage of time. 

He has seen many of his rabbit brethren live and die when he was first turned. The vampire watched them, wild and free yet scared of their own shadows, with something akin to disgust filled pitiy. After he turned, he revealed in being amongst the predators and actually feared. To be, if not at the top of the food change, then being high enough to have others weary by his presence alone. It was addicting, the illusion of power he thought he wielded. 

However, decades and even centuries have taught Bunnicula what  **_true_ ** power was. The young vampire back then would be amazed at what his older counterpart could do now. But there was something that always made Bunnicula falter in his knowledge - to make him feel as naive and young as he did the night he was destined to die but didn’t- was the reincarnation and reanimation of the soul.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first time was not too long after he was turned; no more than a decade or two, atleast. That was when he first met him. A simple tom cat.

Bunnicula remembered that time, because that was when he had completely weaned off of blood. Despite his now vampiric fangs, he was still a herbivore by nature. Blood sustained him for a while, but it couldn't keep him alive forever. It had taken his master an embarrassingly long time to realize this, and after Bunnicula almost dying, Dracula had realized what his new pet had needed.

“Shame that this one is a failure, Master” Orlock sneered as he watched the rabbit drain the life out of a carrot. Several other such vegetables scattered the floor. “He would’ve been such a useful tool when hunting.”

Dracula only glared at the lord and the vampire became quiet as Bunnicula became animated and more lively. Bunnicula got his revenge for that slight in his own way later.

The rabbit had left the castle that night, eager to escape and run around. It wasn’t like there was much danger in a town ruled by Count Dracula and the rabbit didn’t fear any predator he might face. What could a mortal beast possibly do to a strong, undead rabbit? 

That’s how he found himself being chased by a group of dogs. It was fun, the chase an exciting game of keep away. They had ran through almost the whole town and Bunnicula was trying to think about how he would scare their dark coats white, when suddenly a shout rose from above.

“Oi, cottontail! Up here!”

There was a crash and then a plank of wood fell in front of him, one end in the air. Curious but mostly amused, the rabbit raced up the makeshift ramp and came face to face with a cat. The cat was a tom, coat so dirty and greasy he was almost black. Bunnicula couldn’t see if he had any markings, but he could see blazing bright gold yellow eyes that burned into him like the lamplights.

Below them, the dogs crowded the wall that they perched on, high above and safe from danger. One had been stupidly brave enough to try to use the makeshift ramp and the old wood broke under its weight. The dog fell onto its back and Bunnicula let out a loud cackle at the floundering mutt. 

The dogs grouped together, barking and howling, nails clicking against stone. Bunnicula looked down, a gleeful smirk on his lips, before he turned back to the cat with a cocked eyebrow.

“Why did you do that? I was having fun.” He demanded and those bright gold eyes widened a fraction.

The rabbit wasn’t surprised. Most of his kind refused to speak in the language that all the animals used to converse with other species. They found it disgusting, because what was the point in talking to a hunter if all that would lead was to your blood on the ground? 

Bunnicula had only learned because his father had been an escaped hatch rabbit and was lonely without his hound friend. That was how he and a few of his siblings found their ends in several fox bellies. Learning the allspeak did nothing but give a rabbit false hope and so many didn’t bother to try.

It seemed like the cat knew that as well, for aside from the wide eyes and a flick of his tail, the tom didn’t say anything to acknowledge him speaking directly to him. Instead, he just stretched, body thin from starvation and long. Bunnicula found himself staring at the aloff tom, entranced.

“If that’s your idea of having fun, cottontail, then I’ll remember to not save your fluffy butt next time.” He had a grace to him, the cat, as he turned away from the rabbit to shrug and look over his shoulder, that molten yellow fire blazing through Bunnicula.

The thought occurred to Bunnicula, that the tom didn’t know what he was - what he  **_really_ ** was. And the moment that he did, he would be afraid of him. For some reason, the thought of the tom being scared of him didn’t sit well with Bunnicula. He wanted to know why he felt this way.

He wanted to know more about him.

As the tom went to leave, Bunnicula felt his heart stop.

He stepped forward, not wanting the cat to leave just yet. “Wait.”

The cat paused, ears flicking back to him before they returned to their original position. The rabbit hopped forward and coughed, heat creeping up his chest and tinting the white fur pink.

“You’re right, I should be thankful you saved me. Thank you,” He breathed. One bright gold orb slitted over a dark shoulder and Bunnicula took a half step forward. “My name is Bunnicula.”

“A pet, huh?” Came the deadpan response and the rabbit flinched slightly at the cats tone.

Wild animals in forest, named their children something related to their nature and survival - for deers, it was something like Quickleap or Tredstep. Bears, Clawmark or Fiercegrowl. But domesticated animals were different. If they were treasured pets, who’s only lot in life was to be pampered and adored, they were given more human names. Farm animals were a mix of nature and human, sometimes blended the two together for new words. 

Strays, however...strays were nomads. They had no names and didn’t give themselves any. They didn’t see the point in doing so. In their eyes, they were unappealing to humans who rejected them and even killed them. Why give something that is useless to humans a name?

Bunnicula waited to hear the usual rideric that stray’s spewed to make themselves feel better and superior to house pets, but the tom didn’t do that. Instead, a rumble rippled through that lithe body and Bunnicula realized that the gutteral noise was a purr.

“Of course. You being chased by dogs makes perfect sense now,” Shaking his head, the cat turned to him and those eyes sparkled in amusement. “You pets are a weird bunch.”

Bunnicula laughed nervously, paw running down the length of one ear in embarrassment. The tom looked at him for a moment, before a small smile titled his muzzle.

“Well, Bunnicula. I think it's time that you should be getting home.”

Frowning, Bunnicula opened his mouth to demand the cat who the hell he thought he was to tell him what to do, when a quick flick of his long tail and a rushing leap over the next wall, the tom disappeared into the night.

  
  


* * *

Bunnicula had encountered the tom several times in the course of five years. He always seemed to find the rabbit whenever he left his master’s side and the two slowly began to become close. After a while, it became ridiculous to address the other as cat or tom, and Bunnicula decreed one night that the cat should pick a name for himself.

“I didn’t realize you were my new master,” The cat smirked, teeth glinting in the moonlight as they sat on a roof. His coat wasn’t too dirty since night since it apparently rained that morning and Bunnicula could see the brown, orange and black coloring of his fur. “Where is the saucer of cream and toy mice for me to chase, then Master?”

Batting the other away, Bunnicula blushed as the cat chuckled and ruffled the fur on his head. “You either give yourself a name, or I will. And I promise it’ll be the cutest, surgery, cooey name there is!” 

“Oh, mercy me. Then I guess I better pick one, then.” His companion’s voice was filled with warm fondness and Bunnicula nodded his head gravely.

“Yes. So hurry up and decide on a name already.”

The two were silent for a moment, their gazes on the waning half moon in front of them as it slowly made its way across the sky. After a while, the cat spoke again and Bunnicula made sure to give him his complete attention.

“I haven’t lost a single life. It’s a bit of an odd, for a stray cat. We usually lose our first life and a few others during our lives, but not me. A cat as old as I am, I somehow kept all nine of mine. I’ve been on these streets since I was a kitten and I haven’t lost a life. Not one.” Tapping his paw on the roof, the cat turned to Bunnicula with a look in his green eyes that made the rabbit stop breathing. “If you must call me something, Cottontail, then call me One.”

* * *

  
  
  


They met in secret. One didn’t seem in a hurry to ask Bunnicula why they had to meet at night and the young vampire was happy about that. He hadn’t told him that Bunnicula was really a vampire, and he was hoping he never would. 

Their relationship was new, exciting and refreshing to the rabbit, who for so long was alone in a castle filled with human vampires and their servants. The moment One realized what he actually was, the cat would leave him. And Bunnicula would be alone again. He couldn’t let that happen. 

He wanted this to last, for as long as he could make it so.

As their relationship grew into something more, something beautiful, Bunniulca began to grow insistent. He grew more bold, declaring his affection and love at every meeting being overjoyed with it was returned.

One, however, was cautious in both his words and actions. It was that nature that kept him alive for so long.He was slow in falling in love, but Bunnicula knew he felt the same way and the warmth in those bright fire eyes reminded him every night of how true that statement was.

In time, he began to return the declarations, though more quietly and less vibrant. The first time that he returned Bunnicula’s affections, it made the vampire feel alive again. For the first time so long, his life felt normal again. 

Perfect.

That should have been a sign.

He was so absorbed by his love and their happiness, that he failed to see the danger until it was much too late.

* * *

  
  


That night, they had been followed. Maybe for that one night, or for several. It mattered very little to Bunnicula because at one moment, they were alone with One bathing the rabbit tenderly, murmuring in his ear. And in the next, they were surrounded.

A gang of alley cats. They were much bigger than One, taller and with muscle despite their gaunt appearance. One had stiffen behind him and Bunnicula looked up to see the gang creeping closer, bodies slotting together to close possible getaways. 

From the pack of bodies, a single cat, a fiery orange tabby, step forward. He was bigger than all the others and Bunnicula realized that this was their leader.

“You found food and didn’t share?” The cat spat, glaring at One and completely ignoring Bunnicula. “A little too cozy with it, aren’t ya freak?”

One winced and Bunnicula growled, glaring at the giant tom. It only made the orange cat laugh and the others joined him in his mockery.

“Oh, is the little meat mad at me? What will I ever do?” Sneering, the cat stepped forward, claws unsheathed. “Now. Hand it over.”

Around them, the cats came even closer. One got up, back arching, but he looked pathetically small in comparison to the other cat. He looked like a kitten.

Bunnicula charged forward, teeth barred and the orange let out a mocking laugh.

“Cottontail, no-!” One began, rushing forward but was stopped by the leader suddenly leaping towards them, mouth open to expose glittering fangs.

Growling, Bunnicula moved. Faster than the cat could blink, he disappeared and reappeared on the orange tom’s back. While the cat was confused, he raked his claws into the cat’s back, making him buck and howl. The other cats, stunned by the sudden attack, rushed to aid their leader.

Soon, it was a full on battle. And they were losing. 

Though he had the strength and stamina to fight off a hundred cats, One didn not. At some point in the fight, a small group ganged up on him and they all fell off the roof. Bunnicula had looked up in time to see his lover, cats forced upon him as they tipped over the roof edge. 

Bright, golden eyes wide and unseeing with fear, as his mouth opened in a silent screamed.

“NO!” Bunnicula yelled as he snapped the leader's neck. 

He rushed forward, throwing cats out of his way. Some fell not too far away, while some not so lucky ones fell off the roof completely. The others, seeing their fallen leader and the vengeful rabbit, scattered away like rats to their nest. 

Bunnicula didn’t care about them. Transforming, he flew down below to the heap of cats on the ground. 

A few groaned in pain as he harshly sent them aside. At the bottom, laid One,his body twisted in an unnatural angle. His breath was shallow and fast and the scent of blood prevailed Bunnicula’s senses. Covering his nose, he reached out to gently cradle the others head and One’s eye fluttered. Dulling gold looked up at him, seeming to take in his bat like ears.

“I knew...something was off about you, Cottontail. The first time I saved your butt from those dogs...I-I just  **_knew_ ** -” A series of harsh coughing made One’s body spasm and Bunnicula felt panic seize his heart.

No. No no no no no no.

One couldn’t  **_die_ ** . Not like this.

“You’re going to be ok, One.” Bunnicula choked, tears stinging his eyes. “I’m going to get you somewhere safe and then-”

“Bunnicula.” One whispered and the rabbit froze. He had never called Bunnicula by his name before, only Cottontail. The cat gazed at him and with a horrible feeling the rabbit realized that the color was dimming with each second that passed. “I didn’t expect to lose all my lives at one...But that’s the life of a stray, for ya. There’s always  **_risks_ ** .” He spat and blood coated saliva dribbled out of his mouth.

Bunnicula wiped it away gently, letting the red stain his fur. He blinked back tears as the eyes started to become unfocused and the cats breathing stuttered. 

“Promise me...that you won’t let this stop you,” One breathed. He batted Bunnicula’s paw weakly and the rabbit moved to grasp it firmly. “You’ll be on this Earth for a long time, love. Don’t let my death...hold you back. Promise me…,”

“I love you.” Bunnicula said, voice thick as he placed his head against the others. He closed his eyes and placed his lips gently against the others, “I will  **_always_ ** love you. My One, my only.”

There was a wheezy rumble, almost like a purr or a chuckle, before it abruptly ended. A sob tore through Bunnicula and he wept for his lover in the cold, dark alley surrounded by dead cats until the first rays of light began to make the sky pink.

* * *

  
  
  


That would not be the first time he would experience a personal loss.

As decades melted into centuries, Bunnicula had matured mentally and a bit emotionally. No more the eager young buck hoping to court does and danger in equal measure of reckless abandon. He now courted danger on his own time and in his element. He grew to be powerful and respected by the supernatural world. A true pet worthy of the mighty King Dracula.

He had been to many countries and learned many secrets. Now, the rabbit was at the top of the supernatural food chain and enjoyed all the perks that came with it. He also learned to be more patient and to be straightforward with most of his intentions.

Every couple of years or so, there would someone - a new companion, a friend to remind him that mortals were not as weak as they initially seemed. Someone who made his eternal night a little brighter. 

And at times, the odd lover. 

Bunnicula made sure that when that happened, and that they were reunited again, they were in want of nothing. He has learned to not hide his true self after many trial and errors, and how to be attentive. One lover, a calico of surprising tenacity, looked at him with dull sunshine eyes and remarked how she loved that he didn’t know how to speak English.

_ “It’s like a game.” She had sighed, petting him as they laid in her bed, tail wrapped seductively around him like a shawl. “As much as I would love having lengthy conversations with you, I can’t help but enjoy this little game between us. Piecing together what you are saying. Like a riddle that only I can solve and know. You know my great fondness for puzzles, moi petite.” A giggle like tinkling bells floated in the air as the calico purred and pulled Bunnicula closer. “It makes my blood race with anticipation and excitement. To make the puzzle come together. So, for now, please take your time in learning English.” _

So, Bunnicula focused on the written word and not verbal communication and he continued to only speak his native tongue long after that she was gone again. It did seem to make all his loves excited to interpret his words - their own little game that has lasted for centuries. 

Dracula had once remarked, humor bright and evident in his tone every time he saw the lithe figure of a cat leaving one of their many manners, that the rabbit had a very interesting taste in company. The rabbit ignored him, content to enjoy his lovers until the time came to say one finale goodbye.

Most didn’t end in tragedy, though a good number of them did. And with each loss, Bunnicula mourned them all, for they all were unique and deserved to be treasured and remembered differently as well. He loved them all, his loves who were alike yet different in so many ways and continued to be reborn wherever Bunnicula seemed to be. Almost like his love yearned to be as close at hand as possible so they could be together again and again.

The last had been a very daring orange and white cream tabby, eyes a greenish tint but still that shade of yellow that made Bunnicula yearn. 

They always seemed different somehow, the eyes. As if to reflect the new life they inhabited. Never the same shade and always mixed with something else.

All of Bunnicula’s lovers shared that particular trait. It was maddening at times, to gaze into their eyes and see the tiny spark of  **_him_ ** . To be so close, yet so far from his love. It drove him close to madness, but he enjoyed every moment of it, with all of them; queen and tom alike. 

The orange tabby had turned Bunnicula away after they discussed his journey to the Americas, the tom sad yet firm in his decision to not join the rabbit in this new adventure. 

To not join  **_him_ ** .

Each time, he would receive that same answer. It didn’t matter how bold or daring they were when confronted with his true nature and all that entailed. In the end, they all choose their short, mortal lives over Bunnicula. And Bunnicula mourned them all equally. 

He kept letters and other keepsakes in chests, locked and safe from the passage of time and its inevitable way of destroying precious treasures. As he climbed into his coffin, he assured himself of their safety within the ship, together with what his master wanted to take to America stowed away as well.

Golden eyes and deep rumbling filled his senses, Bunnicula was put to his deep slumber with a heavy heart as he made the journey across the sea to one of Orlock’s mansions that was being built in one of the new colonies. 

_ This time _ , he swore as he lost consciousness.  _ This will be the last time. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


They had come back to him. The first time he realized this, he had been so overjoyed that he scarred the other. Not a great way for their first encounter to start, but he had had worse.

But what mattered at that moment for him, was the eyes. They were exactly the same as the last time he saw them. Not a shade darker or lighter, or muddied with green or blue. 

Those sweet, familiar eyes, as bright and as burning as melted gold, had returned to him again. It was a sign, it had to be.

This time, he was a tom again. Bunnicula had to smile at that. He always did like to be unpredictable at times.  _ It makes life more interesting _ , he had said one night, paws holding the rabbit close.

His tannish fur lacked a lot of markings, save for dark brown paws, face and ears. So, he was one of the oriental’s this time around. It reminded Bunnicula a bit of a time abroad in the East, the scent of incense of pale white fur and dark grey paws and bi-color eyes. This tan color suited the tight red collar against his neck nicely.

His tail was lusher now, though not the exaggerated way that persian and some queens had. It was fuller, more natural. Bunnicula liked to run his paw through it, combing out the knots and enjoying the luxurious feel of it.

Throughout the centuries, his beloved has had many faces and many names. This time around, his name was Chester. And though he wasn’t as warm and welcoming in the beginning as he was so many other times, that somehow made it more special when they finally settled into their roles of lovers. It was a challenge and it made Bunnicula eager to chip away the cold, suspicious air surrounding the other and have him open himself to the rabbit.

He was cautious, so much like before. Bunnicula had practice with cautious cats.

Learning English was a challenge, but courting a fussy cat as he learned was not. It had taken time and patience, something that while he had learned Bunnicula didn’t particularly  **_liked_ ** , but it was worth it in the end. Chester began to open up to him again, just like before. 

And soon, they inevitably came together as one.

Bunnicula sat on the couch in the Monore’s living room, the siamese curled around him as they watched some kind of silly horror movie that wouldn’t scare the other and was entertaining enough for the rabbit to not find too boring. On the floor, Harold snored.

“Hey, Bunniucla.” Bunnicula looked up to see Chester staring at him, golden eyes soft and warm in that familiar way that made the rabbit’s heart skip. 

“I just wanted to say….that I love you.” Chester whispered, blushing as the rabbit giggled and patted the others paw.

Bunniucla cooed and murmured something that made Chester roll his eyes in a playful gesture. “I’m just gonna assume that you said you love me too.”

Nodding his head, the rabbit leaned up to kiss the cat, who melted into him. Bunnicula treasured these moments, knowing that one day that maybe, he would never have this again for a long time. 

Still, his heart hoped and prayed, that Chester agreed to be with him - to become a creature of the night so they may never part again. Though they were different in fundamental ways, Chester reminded Bunnicula so much of him, that he saw this as fate finally intervening. He could see them together and happy, with no ghosts hanging over their heads of past or future. No more running and searching and just simply  **_being_ ** . Bunniucla was eager for that to finally come.

But for now, he let himself dream and plan on making that a reality. He had to be patient for a little while more. It wasn’t like he had to rush or anything. They had all the time in the world.

After all, he had made that promise so long ago and he would continue to follow after his love until the end of eternity. Bunnicula intended to keep it. 

  
  


Pulling away, bight ruby met melted gold and Bunnicula declared, slow and sure:

  
  


“My One. My only. Together, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya'll catch the little easter egg I added? I must admit, I never read the books as a kid and I feel bad about that. Then again, I didn't get into reading until I was ten and it was mainly Meg Cabot books. Took me awhile to find genres I actually liked lol
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little retrospect/theory/au fic. I'll see ya'll next time!


End file.
